Draco, Tara, Kimi, Ron And the Time warp song
by Dracoschick
Summary: A HP with the time warp song from Rock horror picture show. Draco bust out singing The Time warp song and Every one sings it with him, Yes The teachers too. my first fanfic so r/r please!!!!!!!


Harry Potter Dose not belong to me, Rocky horror Picture Show Dose not belong to me too. I just used the people and the song, But Tara And Kim are mine!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I cannot believe Draco did that. Yet, this is Draco. I will tell you what Draco did. It was our last meal of Hogwarts. The 7th years were joking around with the 1st years. I looked over at my sister in Slytherin and smiled. All of a sudden Draco jumped on the Slytherin table and started singing the time warp song, a muggle song from "Rocky Horror Picture Show," which was muggle movie.  
  
"It's astounding; Time is fleeting; Madness takes its toll. But listen closely..." Draco started.  
  
I got the urge to start singing with him so I jumped on to the Gryffindor Table and sang "Not for very much longer."  
  
"I've got to keep control. I remember doing the time-warp, Drinking those moments when, The Blackness would hit me, And the void would be calling..." Draco finished up kicking his leg up into the air.  
  
Then the whole Gryffindor table, Slytherin table, Ravenclaw table and the Hufflepuff table, EVEN THE TEACHERS!!! (A/N: yes I know they would not allow this but still it is the best thing! Can you picture Snape singing???) sang "Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again."  
  
Ron jumped up and pulled an over head thing with a pair of footprints on it. "It's just a jump to the left!"  
  
Everyone jumped to the left and sang "And a step to the right!" and then they stepped to the right.  
  
Ron turned from the overhead thing and said "Put your hands on your hips."  
  
Everyone put their hands on their hips and said; "You bring your knees in tight. It's the pelvic thrust. That really drives you insane. Let's do the time-warp again."  
  
"Let's do the time-warp again." Draco jumped from the Slytherin table and walked over to me. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me down.  
  
"It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me. So you can't see me, no, not at all. In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention, Well secluded, I see all." I sang to Draco.  
  
"With a bit of a mind flip," He sang looking at me with no hate but love and lust in his eyes.  
  
"You're into the time slip." I said moving away from him.  
  
"And nothing can ever be the same," He said following me slowly.  
  
"You're spaced out on sensation." I sang, jumping onto the Slytherin table then looked at Draco.  
  
"Like you're under sedation." Draco sang looking up at me glaring at me to do something stupid. Therefore, I did. I bent down letting Draco a view down my shirt. Draco pulled me down into his arms, looking at me.  
  
Every one jumped one way and made a line. "Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again."  
  
Kim sat on the Gryffindor table as Draco and I walked over to her. She broke out by singing "Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think. When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink. He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise. He had a pickup truck, and the devil's eyes. He stared at me and I felt a change. Time meant nothing, never would again."  
  
"Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again!" The teacher sang.  
  
"It's just a jump to the left." Ron sang on top of the table doing the steps.  
  
"And then a step to the right." Every one in the great hall sang.  
  
"With your hands on your hips," Ron yelled.  
  
We all ended by singing "You bring your knees in tight. But it's the pelvic thrust, That really drives you insane. Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again." Then we all looked at each other and sat back down at our tables. I looked at Draco then Kimi and Ron. Kimi and Ron where talking about what just happened when I ran out of the Great Hall. Draco followed me out the Great Hall, caught me and whispered something into my ear then kissed me and ran off. I followed him and caught up with him after running into the gardens.  
  
"Draco." I whispered softly hiding partly behind a pole. He looked up at me and blushed slightly.  
  
"Hi Tara," he said softly. I walked up to him slowly; he looked at me as if I was going to disappear any time soon. "list.." he started, but I cut him off by placing one of my fingers on his lips.  
  
"Yes," I said softly looking him in the eyes. "Yes I will," I whispered. He looked at me and smiled slowly. "How long?" I asked.  
  
"7 years," he said softly. "I was to scared that you would say 'no' then go to Potter and tell him."  
  
"Draco, 7 years too. I was scared too," I said softly and smiled a little. "7 years is a long time." He kissed me softly and pulled me into his arms.  
  
"I love you Tara," he said softly and ran his hands threw my hair.  
  
"I know. I love you too Draco." I said, laying my head on his chest.  
Yes... Very very very sappy!!! R/R! 


End file.
